


don't let me slip

by hamilton_taylorklaine



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_taylorklaine/pseuds/hamilton_taylorklaine
Summary: “Have you ever thought about tying me up?”dom!nick / sub!joe





	

**Author's Note:**

> I read “Fear Play” and I really liked it, but it was pretty intense and dark and REALLY kinky, so I thought Joe and Nick needed some...nicer BDSM play, and my sister was like “DO IT.”
> 
> So here is some (hopefully) safer, nicer, more consensual Joick BDSM, “Be Mean”-inspired porn. (spoiler alert: it’s actually just handcuffs because I haven’t written porn in a while and I’m not completely sure what I’m doing.)
> 
> Very sin. Much sex. Wow.
> 
> {@ joe and nick, if you have somehow found your way here, 1) why 2) i love you 3) i am so, so sorry}

“Have you ever thought about tying me up?”

Nick’s eyes are on his laptop screen, and they fly up to meet Joe’s when the older man speaks. It had been a quiet, comfortable silence up to that point, Nick sitting at his desk on his computer and his boyfriend lounging on the bed next to him. So when Joe speaks, Nick is not only pulled out of his focused state, but completely floored by Joe’s words.

He hadn’t thought about it. But now that the idea had been planted in his head, he couldn’t _stop_ thinking about it. Images flooded his brain of Joe under him, bound, naked, desperate, begging for it as Nick taunts him, teases him, fucks him slowly, gradually building a pace until Joe is completely undone.

Nick hears a slight cough and blinks a few times, shaking his head a little to clear his brain. Joe’s not looking at him anymore, but down towards the wheels of Nick’s chair. His shoulders sag just enough for Nick to notice, and Joe goes back to his phone.

Nick sighs softly. By not responding, he gave Joe the impression that the thought never crossed his mind, and now that it has, he doesn’t want it, might even be disgusted by it. But that’s the furthest thing from the truth. Nick’s never wanted anything more in his life, to see Joe fall apart like that. All because of him.

He leans back and runs a hand through his hair. “You gotta give a guy some warning before you start talking like that.” It comes out scratchy and uneven when he speaks, but it gets Joe’s attention. He looks up, his eyebrows crinkle.

“Like w--...are you okay?”

Nick laughs once. “Surprised. Caught off-guard is more like it. And a little turned on. But yeah, I’m great.” He smiles. Joe’s eyes widen and he breathes in and out slowly.

“So you don’t think I’m insane.”

At this, Nick stands and walks towards the bed. Joe scoots to the side to give Nick enough room to sit next to him and rest his chin on Joe’s shoulder.

“Of course not,” he says gently, nosing at the soft area of skin under Joe’s ear. “I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” He lifts his head. Joe turns to look at him. “If that’s something you want to try, then I’d love to.”

Joe glances away, trying to hold back a smile. “I hope you’re not just saying that to make me happy. Consent has to go both ways, you know. I’m not gonna want it if you don’t want it to.”

Nick’s heart lifts. He kisses the bridge of Joe’s nose. “If only you were inside my head when you mentioned it. Believe me, I want this.”

Joe smiles brightly, and they lean in at the same time, kissing gently for a few moments. “Good, ‘cause I started doing some research,” Joe says when they separate, pulling his phone back out. Nick laughs and threads his arm through Joe’s free one, tucking his head against Joe’s shoulder.

They spend the next several days doing research, talking, planning. They find blogs and forums and learn everything they can about BDSM culture. They make lists of things they might want to try someday and things they definitely don’t. They figure out roles--since Joe brought up being tied up in the first place, it comes as no surprise that he is more than eager to submit. And hearing Joe say it out loud does things to Nick that he didn’t expect. That night, when Nick goes home, he touches himself, hears Joe in his head saying over and over how much and how desperately he wants to submit to Nick, and sure, it’s completely exaggerated from what actually happened, but Nick comes harder than he has from touching himself in a long time.

The most important, though, in Nick’s eyes, is the safeword. Trying to pick a random word to use quickly proves difficult--they just end up giggling like five-year-olds more often than they should. So they go with a traffic light system--green for “good, keep going”, yellow for “ease up, slow down”, and red for “it’s too much, it hurts, everything needs to stop.”

This is what Nick is thinking about as he stands in front of Joe’s door a few weeks later, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, preparing himself to knock. He wants this more than anything, wants to make Joe happy. But he wants to keep him safe and loved and unharmed. He’d never be able to live with himself if he hurt Joe, even if it was unintentional. The safeword system they’ve developed isn't just a crutch, it's their lifeblood. It's the one thing that's going to keep Nick sane.

He breathes. In through his nose. Out through his mouth. A hand rises. He knocks.

It feels like an eternity before Joe answers, smiling and kissing Nick once on the lips. It eases him, and he smiles genuinely as he walks past Joe, into the apartment.

“So what did you have in mind for tonight?” Joe asks.

That was the other thing that nerved Nick. He hadn’t told Joe that the package had come in, that its contents were in Nick’s pockets. But the mystery still in the air invigorates Nick’s confidence. He turns on his heels and looks at Joe with a sly grin, only the corners of his mouth turned up. And smoothly, casually, he pulls two pairs of handcuffs from his pocket, letting them dangle from his pointer finger.

Joe’s eyes go wide, locking on the cuffs as they swing slightly back and forth. The air in the rooms quickly gets tense, heated. It’s a long time before Joe moves, just his eyes upward to meet Nick’s with the same deer in headlights expression. Nick starts to panic, and the longer Joe is quiet, the more Nick starts to think this was the wrong way to go about this. If you asked him later, he would say this, the panic, the nerves, the adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream, is what led him to grab the cuffs in one hand and dash for the bedroom.

For a second, he doesn’t know what to do when he gets there. He places the cuffs on the night table and then turns and starts for the door again. But Joe is there, rushing in, arms coming around his waist, kissing him hard. The force of all of it practically lifts Nick off his feet. He breathes out hard, momentarily relieved, and his arms go around Joe’s neck, responding eagerly. But as Joe pushes his tongue past Nick’s lips, Nick has to pull back for a moment.

“So you definitely want to do this?” he asks, breathless.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Joe responds, his voice low and gravelly. His lips curve up as he dives back in, and Nick smiles into it, letting Joe’s tongue part his lips and slide messily along his teeth. Nick meets him in the middle, letting his arms fall as Joe pushes his jacket off. When it falls, Nick kicks it to the side, his hands hold Joe’s face, pulling him close. But then Joe starts to make hasty work of Nick’s shirt, hiking it up, and it’s so much so fast that Nick separates again.

“Whoa whoa whoa hey hey, shh,” Nick says, giving both of them a moment to catch their breath. Joe looks confused and a little heartbroken, so Nick rests their foreheads together, noses brushing. One arm snakes back around Joe’s neck, the other hand cupping his jaw, thumb stroking lightly.

“Slow down. There’s no need to rush,” he whispers with a small smile. “We have all the time in the world.”

Joe lets out a long breath, eyes raking over Nick’s body. Nick feels exposed, and at the same time seen and cherished. His arm tightens just a little around Joe’s neck, pulling him that much more flush against his body. Joe leans down and presses his lips to Nick’s again, softer. Nick moans quietly at the tenderness of it, fingers threading lightly in Joe’s hair. Joe’s hands lightly hold onto Nick’s hips, keeping him still and pressed against Joe’s body. They kiss slowly, deeply, Nick’s other hand circling back around Joe’s neck, and Nick is _loving_ it. It hits him suddenly, that Joe listened, fully and completely, without question. And that sends a new kind of chill down Nick’s spine. He holds Joe tighter and moans quietly again.

“Good boy.”

Nick doesn’t even process the thought until the words are out of his mouth. He continues to kiss Joe, but is once again worried that he stepped over the line.

And then he hears Joe whimper oh so quietly. He feels Joe’s arms come around his waist and hold tight, pressing their bodies flush together. Nick grins into Joe’s mouth. “You like that?” he teases quietly around the kiss.

“You like it when I call you a good boy?” His lips travel to Joe’s jaw, and down to the underside, down to his neck. “My sweet boy. So good for me.”

Joe’s eyes close, breathing out a somewhat strained conformation, and his head lolls back, giving Nick plenty of room to kiss and lick. And he does. Nick’s lips and tongue slide along the curve of Joe’s neck, teeth darting out at points to scratch and bite. Joe’s small moans egg him on, and he sucks a couple red marks into his skin before coming back up and returning to Joe’s lips. They stay in the rhythm for some time, Nick letting out a content sigh after a while and once again pulling back. His hands slide down Joe’s chest until they reach the hem of his shirt, and he pulls it upward. Joe lifts his arms, and the shirt comes off and is tossed to the side.

“So gorgeous,” Nick says softly, letting his eyes linger for a moment. Truly, Joe is the most beautiful man Nick has ever seen, and he cherishes every moment he gets to be with Joe like this, every moment Joe lets Nick see him like this. Nick returns his lips to Joe’s skin, to the curve where Joe’s neck meets his shoulder. His hands slide across Joe’s stomach and abdomen, feeling, memorizing, loving, and Joe takes hold of Nick’s biceps, keeping him going as Nick’s lips travel across Joe’s shoulder. He switches sides, giving the same treatment, and Joe noses at Nick’s hair, breathing him in. He knows Joe is loving it, but there’s something in Nick that tells him Joe is getting impatient, and he certainly doesn’t want to keep his love waiting too long.

He stops, rises, gives Joe a tiny eskimo kiss, lips inches from Joe’s. “You wanna lie on the bed for me?” he breathes. Joe’s lips part, letting out a small breath, smiling. He lets go of Nick and, once again, does what he’s asked. Nick already misses Joe’s warmth, but seeing him scoot back onto the bed, continuing to willingly comply, sends heat straight to his groin. He watches for a moment longer, then follows him, crawling forward and straddling Joe’s hips. Bracing himself on his hands, he leans down and kisses Joe again, long and deep, tongue easily sliding past his lips. Joe responds eagerly, chest rising slightly off the bed to get closer to him. Nick lowers himself down so Joe doesn’t have to strain, and Joe sighs into the kiss in relief. His hands slide under Nick’s shirt, fingertips slowly, aimlessly running along Nick’s back, his stomach, his chest. His shirt slides up his chest, but it doesn’t come off. Not until Joe pulls back, eyes wide and pleading, a silent question. Nick smiles with his teeth in response. Joe returns it and pulls Nick’s shirt over his head.

They kiss for a long time after that, moving slowly, hands roaming skin, mouths traveling from mouths to necks to shoulders and collarbones. It’s quiet except for their breathing and the occasional smacking of lips. And it’s so sensual and intimate that Nick doesn’t want it to stop. But he wants more, and he thinks Joe is ready for more, too.

Nick pushes himself up above Joe.

“Are you ready?”

Joe looks into Nick’s eyes, and his hands are strong as they roam once more across Nick’s chest, his shoulders, his back. They run across his cheeks and tangle in his hair. Then they fall to the bed, and Joe nods.

The frame of the headboard is deep enough to provide a nice, stable base for the cuffs to hook onto. Carefully, Nick takes one of the pairs, clamps one around Joe’s wrist, and gently raises his arms to hook the other one around the frame. As he works on the other one, his pants feel even tighter--Joe already looks so incredible like this, open and pliant and... _submissive_. And that’s it. The idea of Joe completely submitting to Nick is what’s sending him into a tailspin. The idea of Joe giving himself over to Nick, letting him completely take control, completely _dominate_ him is so exciting and dizzying and Nick can’t wait.

When he finishes, he lets himself take it all in. Joe is chained up under him, but he looks so far from scared. His shoulders are relaxed, his eyes are full of love, and behind it a willingness. To please Nick. To be good for him. To be his good boy.

Nick can’t help but let out a low whistle. Joe laughs.

“How do you feel?” Nick asks. Joe gives an experimental tug on his restraints. They don’t budge.

“Good.”

“Where are you at?”

“Green.”

Nick smiles wide and kisses Joe hard.

“God, you look so fucking hot like this.” Nick breathes harshly, quickly moving down to Joe’s neck. His kisses are open-mouthed and wet, sucking more bruises into his skin. His hands start to pull at the waistband of Joe’s jeans.

“I thought you said there was no need to rush,” Joe teases. Nick can hear the taunting smile in his voice, and he moans.

“Hard to control myself when you look so good,” he responds. But Joe’s right. Nick tries to slow down, moving to Joe’s collarbone, fingers now simply toying with Joe’s pants. “So good, so perfect,” he says in between kisses. “So open for me. So submissive. Letting me do anything to you. So willing. And you love this just as much as I do, don’t you?”

Joe’s been whimpering and whining the entire time, and he whines even louder at this. Nick chuckles.

“Haven’t even been chained up for five minutes and you already love it. That’s my good boy, so good, so perfect for me.”

He travels down to Joe’s chest, kissing across, kissing everywhere he can. He takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly, and Joe moans the loudest he has so far, arching his back. Nick keeps going, swirling his tongue around the nub until Joe is writhing underneath him. Nick’s lips move to the other side and give the same treatment to the other one. Joe is a panting mess by the time Nick’s done, and he feels a deep-seated satisfaction that he can already get Joe to crumble.

His fingers come to the button of Joe’s jeans, and he intentionally takes an agonizing pace in undoing it along with the zipper. Joe’s eyes are closed, head thrown back, straining against the cuffs, but he doesn’t looks like he’s in pain. He looks completely blissed out, which makes Nick feel good inside. He pushes Joe’s jeans down, and Joe lifts his hips to help ease them off. Nick runs his hands along Joe’s thighs, the curve of his hips, the swell of his ass. When he palms Joe’s cock, Joe moans loudly again, thrusting up suddenly. Nick’s startled, but not surprised, but he keeps his hands there, squeezing lightly and letting Joe roll his hips into it. But it’s too quickly before Nick takes his hand away, running his fingertips along Joe’s thigh again. Joe groans in frustration, and Nick smiles warmly, leaning over him again, noses lightly brushing. He gently shushes him, kissing his cheek, his chin.

“Good things come to those who wait, my darling,” he says quietly. Joe huffs. Nick laughs softly.

His pointer fingers hook into the waistband of Joe’s underwear at the hips, tugging. His hands slide in, lightly massaging Joe’s bare hips, then moving to cup Joe’s ass. Joe lifts again to help him, and Nick squeezes his cheeks, egged on again by Joe’s moans. He keeps going for a little bit longer before pushing the clothing down and off. Joe settles back on the bed and Nick’s lips start another trail down Joe’s chest, across his stomach. To Joe’s dismay, he skips Joe’s crotch and places several kisses on the inside of Joe’s thighs. Joe bends his knees, and Nick adjusts, leaning up, holding onto Joe’s legs for support, and kissing back downward, closer to where Joe really wants him to be. Nick spends a decent amount of time in the crook of Joe’s leg, where it meets the hip, and where Joe happens to be more sensitive, and Joe is panting again, nearly begging.

“Please,” he breathes hard. “Come on, Nick, please.”

“Please what?” Nick asks. “Tell me what you want.”

Joe moans, a little strangled, tugging on the cuffs again. “Please…” He catches his breath. “Suck my cock, oh my god, I want you to suck my cock, _please_.”

Nick grins a devilish grin. Joe can feel Nick’s teeth scratch at his leg, and he shivers. And then Nick licks a long stripe up Joe’s length, and then takes the head in his mouth, and Joe is gone.

Nick takes his sweet time, licking around the head and only taking a little in his mouth each time he moves his head up and down. But Joe still moans long strings, babbling incoherently. He lifts his hips, rolls them into Nick’s mouth to get more friction, and Nick braces Joe’s pelvis with his forearm, holding him down. Joe experimentally tries again, and Nick presses harder, forceful. Joe groans in frustration, but he secretly loves it. The force of Nick’s arm holding him down grounds him into reality, but it also gives his mind an opportunity to wander, to float away for some time. Being held down, being _dominated_ , giving so much control over to Nick means Joe doesn’t have to worry, or even think. He can let Nick do all that. All Joe has to do is be his good boy.

And Nick continues to prove how good he is at thinking, at doing. He works up a steady pace of moving his head up and down, sliding his tongue across skin, and taking more of Joe into his mouth as he goes. When his nose touches Joe’s abdomen, he stops, screwing his eyes shut and savoring the moment. He hums in contentment, and the vibrations shoot through Joe’s entire body. His head falls back and he cries out even louder. Nick starts up again, increasing his pace, and Nick’s name falls repeatedly from Joe’s lips around high-pitched moans. He can feel the clenching in his stomach, his release about to burst out of him. He grabs onto the chain of the cuffs to ground him.

“Nick, fuck, I’m gonna come, fuck, fuck,” Joe warns, and he prepares himself for Nick to do something, that one thing that’s going to send Joe over the edge.

But he doesn’t. In fact, almost immediately after Joe speaks, Nick pushes himself up and removes his mouth. Nick pants hard, and Joe suddenly has the urge to kick and scream like a 5 year old. He settles for another loud, almost angry groan and pulling on the cuffs.

Nick laughs softly as he catches his breath. After a few moments, he presses a soft kiss to the base of Joe’s cock, fully hard now, curving up towards Joe’s stomach, and it’s such a tender thing to do that Joe visibly shivers. Nick crawls back, slowly, and kisses Joe gently but deeply. Joe can faintly taste himself on Nick’s tongue.

Nick pulls back and leans down, right next to Joe’s ear.

“I don’t want you to come just yet,” he whispers. “I want to make this good for you, too, so I want you to wait. I want you to wait until I’m inside you. I want you to hold on as long as you can, until you don’t think you can control yourself. But I want you to try. Because I don’t want you to come until I tell you to. Can you do that for me?”

The moan Joe lets out is wobbly and breathy.

“Anything for you.”

Nick smiles, leaning back up to meet Joe’s open, wrecked gaze.

“That’s my good boy.” And he kisses him.

It heats up quickly. Their tongues slide together messily, and Nick loses his rhythm as he work on undoing his own pants. Joe compensates by leaning up and peppering kisses across Nick’s cheeks, his jaw, neck, shoulder. Nick smiles into Joe’s skin and pushes his jeans and his underwear down in one go. He wraps his arms around Joe’s shoulders, holding him tight against his body and burying his nose in Joe’s neck as he continues kissing all over. Nick’s suddenly overwhelmed by how much he misses Joe’s touch, how much he needs it. Joe looks absolutely delicious bound and chained, even more so now that sweat mattes Joe’s hair against his forehead, a shiny layer over his whole body, his whimpers turning desperate. But Nick suddenly has the urge to unhook Joe just so he can feel his hands on him again. He doesn’t, though, he wants to keep going, wants to make it good for the both of them, especially Joe. So as Joe kisses the sensitive spot on the curve of Nick’s neck where it meets his shoulder, he grinds his hips down, his own hard cock meeting Joe’s. Joe lets out a broken moan, gently biting Nick’s skin, and Nick takes this as a sign to keep going, building a slow rhythm. Until Joe suddenly pulls back and shakes his head.

“Wait, no, yellow, hang on, hang on.”

Nick immediately stops, letting go and pushing himself up to look at him, worry taking over.

“What, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Joe takes a few deep breaths, eyes closed, muscles tense. He nods, but doesn’t speak for a few moments.

“If you’re not letting me come for a while, I just need a minute to calm down.” He opens his eyes, meeting Nick’s. “Is that okay? Can I do that?”

“Of course,” Nick reassures him, running a hand through his hair. Joe sighs, eyes starting to drop closed again, already calming down. Nick starts to push himself up and off of Joe’s body, but he doesn’t get very far before Joe leans forward. He reaches for him, but the cuffs hold him back, and his mouth twists into a frown. He sighs.

“I still want you close to me. Please.”

Nick’s eyes are warm and fond as he settles back on top of Joe, gentler this time. He tangles their legs together, lines their chest up, pressing their bodies together. He rests his forehead against Joe’s, their noses touching. His forearms come up to bracket Joe’s head, surrounding him. His fingers lightly pet Joe’s hair, making tiny, slow movements, running through the strands occasionally. Joe’s eyes close gently, his shoulders relax. Nick watches him, but his eyes grow heavy as they breath together, breathe each other in for a long time.

“Can you talk to me?” Joe asks quietly.

“About what?”

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Nick smiles and continues the small movements of his fingers in Joe’s hair. “You look so beautiful like this. This might be the most beautiful you’ve ever looked. You always look so beautiful. And you’ve been so wonderful tonight. But you’re always so wonderful. So good for me. I love you so much.”

He continues this way, quiet murmurs of love, praise, and adoration for a long time. Joe’s lips part in bliss, his face slack in relaxation. Nick almost thinks he’s fallen asleep. But eventually, suddenly, Joe surges up and kisses him. It’s harder than he’d planned, so he pulls back for a second and kisses Nick again, softer. It’s not a long kiss, but to them, it feels like an eternity. When Joe pulls back, both pairs of eyes stay closed for a few moments. Nick opens his to see Joe looking at him adoringly. He leans back onto the pillows with a soft smile.

“Thank you,” he says softly. Nick returns his smile.

“Better now?” Joe nods.

“Green.”

Nick’s eyes quickly scan Joe’s face for any uncertainty or hesitation. Joe is still looking up at him with pure adoration and love. Nick lets out a breath as he leans down to kiss him again, deep. He carefully licks across Joe’s lips, and Joe opens his mouth to let him in. Their tongues slide together, and Nick licks across Joe’s teeth. Joe moans into it and starts to slowly grind his hips up into Nick’s. Nick groans in response and matches Joe’s pace. Nick holds Joe’s face in his hands, and they rut against each other for a few too short moments before Nick pulls back. He pushes himself up and rummages in his bedside drawer where he keeps the lubricant. He grabs it and quickly settles back on top of Joe, kissing him again sweetly, squeezing a little gel onto his fingers. Joe bends his knees, planting his feet firmly on the bed. Nick ghosts his fingers down Joe’s body, brushes over his cock, and Joe shivers again. Nick circles a finger around Joe’s rim, and Joe tenses, so Nick quietly hushes him, petting his hair again. Joe visibly relaxes, and Nick waits until Joe nods once before sliding one finger in.

Joe lets out a broken moan, and Nick kisses his neck and shoulder to help him through it. It’s only his pointer finger in, up to the first knuckle. He doesn’t move until he feels Joe relax around him, sliding in a little deeper. A silent language is developed between them--Joe clenches when it’s too much and relaxes when he’s ready for Nick to keep going. When Nick has his entire finger inside of Joe, he slowly moves it around in a circle. Joe responds with fervor, crying out in pleasure and arching up, pushing his hips down into Nick’s hand to get more of it. Nick keeps his movements going, and Joe’s begging turns verbal, desperate pleas of “more, Nick, god, please.” So Nick adds another one.

Joe breathes hard, audibly as he adjusts. Joe is tight, so there’s not much room for Nick to move his fingers. Instead, he curls them, a “come hither” motion, and Joe cries out even louder. Nick grins, his lips hovering near Joe’s jaw. He keeps the movement going, speeding it up, pulling out most of the way and then pushing back in. Joe’s head is thrown back, his neck so elongated that Nick can’t help but suck another bruise into the skin. He adds a third finger, and Joe’s legs fall open wide, hips thrusting and meeting the push of Nick’s fingers in perfect time. Joe pulls on the cuffs so hard he’s worried for a moment they might break. He calms his breathing, quiets himself enough to speak.

“Stop.”

Nick freezes, leans up and meets Joe’s eyes, concern worrying his brow. Joe is quick to continue.

“I’m ready, please, I need you so bad, sir, please.”

Much like before, it slips out before Joe even realizes what he’s saying. In his head, he rationalizes that if he is Nick’s good boy, Nick must be his sir. It makes sense. And it seems to as well to Nick. His brown eyes grow so dark they’re almost black. They stare into Joe’s, looking right through him, and Joe feels small. But then Nick dives down so fast, it nearly knocks the wind out of Joe. He kisses him open-mouthed, hot, _hungry_ , like he’s a starving man and Joe is a four-course meal. Nick pulls his fingers out with a slick noise and wipes them on the bed haphazardly. He continues to kiss Joe for a little longer, all teeth and tongue, deep noises coming from the back of his throat, hands coming up to tangle in Joe’s hair and tug. Joe moans again as he meets Nick full-on. Nick lets go suddenly, pulls back with lips red and bruised from the kissing. He rummages around again in his bedside drawer for a condom. Joe leans up and tugs on the cuffs again.

“Wait.”

Nick turns to him. Joe speaks slower now.

“Can we...I wanna feel you, all of you. I don’t want anything in the way. And we both got tested, we’re clean, so…” He chews on his lips, hesitation in his eyes. “Please?”

Nick closes the drawer and settles over Joe again, running a hand across his cheek. “Of course, my love,” he says, kissing him sweetly. He feels Joe smile into it, and Nick’s heart beats that much faster.

Nick takes the bottle of lube again and squeezes some more into his hand. He breaks the kiss to get a better sense of what he’s doing as he looks down and wraps his hand around his own cock. He moves slowly, trying his best to focus on simply coating himself with gel and not the pleasure coursing through him. He can’t help, though, to let out a few sighs and groans as he goes. When he’s finished, he wipes his hands again and gently pushes Joe’s legs further apart, settling between them. He braces himself on his hands above Joe, looking at him for a moment, taking him in and kissing him once.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Where are you?”

“Green.”

Nick lets out a breath. “Okay,” he says, mostly to himself. He leans up and holds the base of his cock with one hand to steady his movements. He gently teases Joe’s rim with the head, and Joe groans, begs a quiet “please”. So Nick lets out another breath and pushes in.

It’s just the head at first. Nick’s topped plenty of times before, but he’s always cautious, his first priority always Joe’s comfort. It’s even more of a priority now that Joe’s comfort has been somewhat compromised. So he holds himself steady, watches Joe’s face for any signs of pain. Joe lets out a long moan as Nick enters him and breathes slowly, deeply, eyes closing. It only takes a few moments before Joe is wiggling his hips, pushing down, trying to get more of Nick inside of him. He hums quietly, and Nick slides deeper in. Joe sucks in a breath, and Nick stops again.

“No, keep going,” Joe says quietly.

“Are you sure?” Nick asks. Joe opens his eyes, meeting Nick’s, and nods.

“It doesn’t hurt, it’s just intense. But it feels good. I’m still at green. And I need you so bad right now, please, keep going.”

So he does.

Nick stops again once he’s completely inside of Joe. Joe hums again, content, and it turns into a moan the longer it’s drawn out. “More,” Joe says under his breath, and once again, Nick is all too happy to oblige.

He pulls out slowly, almost completely, then slides back in. Joe moans again, louder. So Nick does it again. Joe cries out once more. Nick tucks his face against Joe’s jaw and builds a rhythm, slow at first, but gradually picking up speed as Joe whimpers and begs for “harder, faster, more.” Joe is tight and hot and Nick feels surrounded. But so does Joe. Above him, Nick is warm and strong, and the handcuffs are cold against his wrists, but it grounds him again to the real world, as his mind completely flies away, giving everything over to Nick.

Joe gets louder as they continue. The mattress shakes under them, the bed frame starts to creak, the handcuffs clank against the wood. Nick feels his own body starts to warm all over, and he moans low, quieter than Joe but noticeable. He bites the skin at Joe’s jaw, and Joe lets out another whine. He moves his hips in time with Nick’s meeting his thrusts again. Nick slides a hand down Joe’s chest and stomach until he reaches his cock and wraps a strong hand around it. Joe groans, and when Nick starts pumping in time with their movements, Joe practically screams.

Joe feels his balls tighten, his body getting hot. “Nick, shit, please,” he begs loud, breathless. “I don’t...I can’t...please, I need…”

“Just hold on a little longer,” Nick says softly, groaning. “I know you can do it. For me, just hang on for me.”

So Joe listens, biting his lip hard, moaning. Nick speeds up again, and Joe throws his head back, screaming profanities and senseless noises, trying to make words but failing. Nick leans up and watches--Joe straining against the cuffs, eyes closed, jaw slack, head thrown back in ecstasy, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. At some point, Joe’s legs had come up and wound around Nick’s hips, pulling him closer. Joe is the picture perfect poster child of submission, and it’s so hot and _dirty_ that, as Nick speeds up one more time, he feels his own orgasm building. He moans, high and sharp, and then drastically slows down, but not completely stopping. Joe groans again, angry, frustrated, but his breathing slows. Nick’s face is directly above Joe’s, and he stays close. When Joe opens his eyes and looks into Nick’s, the younger man waits a beat before speaking.

“Who do you belong to?”

Joe only takes one quick breath before answering.

“You, sir. Only you.”

Nick kisses him hard, deep, messy, and picks up, returning to the pace he had before. Joe whimpers into his mouth, and Nick’s orgasm is building fast. The room is hot, everything in Nick’s body is tight, but he’s never felt more alive in his life.

“Come for me,” he says against Joe’s mouth.

And Joe listens.

Joe is too far gone to keep the kiss going, his head thrown back again, crying out, screaming Nick’s name and “yes, yes, yes.” White shoots out of Joe’s cock in long streaks, all over Nick’s hand and both their stomachs. And it’s this, the glorious sight of Joe coming, and the immediate fulfillment of the command, that sends Nick over the edge.

He comes hard with a groan of Joe’s name. He spills inside of him, moaning and panting and whimpering as much as Joe had all night. They work each other through their orgasms, Nick continuing to pump Joe’s cock and Joe meeting Nick’s thrusts with his hips. Eventually, they tire and slow and stop, all the energy spent out of them, their orgasms poured out and calmed. Their foreheads rest together, their noses touch, and Nick lets Joe’s now limp cock fall from his hand. He practically collapses on top of Joe, settling on Joe’s chest, head tucked under his chin, turned to the side, arms falling limp. They’re both breathing hard, and they take several long moments to calm down. Nick could stay like this, he thinks. Head on Joe’s chest, feeling him breathe, still buried inside of him. He could fall asleep here.

But then he remembers Joe is still chained.

Quickly, Nick pushes himself up and grabs the key to the handcuffs on the side table. As fast as his fingers will let him, he unlocks one of Joe’s wrists. He fumbles too much in his hurry, and it takes him longer than he wanted, but when Joe is free, his arm immediately comes around Nick, hand running along Nick’s back, threading into his hair, touching, relearning. Nick practically cries, he missed it so much, and he nearly falls back against Joe, burying his head into his neck. He moans in pure bliss, wrapping his arms around Joe’s torso and pressing himself close, focusing on the movement of Joe’s hand on his skin. A string of “I love you”s flows out of him like a river, and he can feel Joe smiling into his hair. “I love you, I love you too,” he whispers, and Nick smiles brightly, relishing in it for a few seconds longer before forcing himself to sit up and unhook Joe’s other wrist.

That arm comes around Nick too, and Nick settles back down. They stay embraced like that for what feels like forever. Nick’s nose in Joe’s neck, Joe’s nose in Nick’s hair, arms secure around each other. Joe’s mind is still floating somewhere in pure bliss, not quite ready to come back to Earth yet. But Nick’s cock is soft now, so Nick pushes himself up yet again and pulls out. Joe’s legs fall from Nick’s waist, his arms limp and pliant as Nick moves above him. Nick rolls off Joe and onto the bed next to him, and immediately murmurs a “Come here,” lightly pulling Joe’s arm to wrap around him again. Now Nick is on his back with Joe’s head on his chest, Joe tucked into his side, head under his chin, arms around his waist. One of Nick’s arms is around Joe’s shoulders, the other lightly settles on Joe’s forearm, tracing nonsensical patterns into the skin. Nick pulls the blankets around them and settles back down, nosing Joe’s hair, lips close to his forehead.

“Was that as amazing for you as it was for me?” Nick jokes lightly, a quiet whisper in the dark room. He feels Joe smile.

“So good,” Joe whispers back. He adjusts his position slightly and presses in closer to Nick, holding him tighter, nose brushing across his neck. “Thank you.”

Nick smiles. He gently threads his fingers through Joe's hair and kisses his forehead.

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...........................  
>  well, got that out of my system.
> 
> thank you so much if you made it to the end. i used to be such joick garbage, and jonas garbage in general, in 2009, and i've been hit with the feels, so i needed to do this. again, sorry for the sin.
> 
> (but like. the constant support for each other's careers. they lived together. joe just flew to hawaii where nick is filming. they got //matching tattoos//. i wouldn't be surprised if this fandom revived itself. it's all too much.)
> 
> kudos and comments are my lifeblood, so leave them if you liked it, or even if you didn't, let me know if there were typos or what you didn't like. if you ever wanna come scream at me about joick, the boys, or anything in general really, come find me on tumblr @ taylorklaine. thank you so much again for reading
> 
> {@ joe and nick, if you have somehow made it to the end, 1) wtf wow ok cool hope you liked it 2) i am really, truly sorry 3) i hope you still love me}
> 
> edit: 2000 hits wtf!!! y'all are insane, i can't believe people are still actually into them as a couple. but i love you and thank you i'm glad you're crazy too.


End file.
